Son Of The Drums: Book 1
by Cpn.J.Harkness
Summary: Ianto had thought many times about who his father could be, but the last person he would EVER have guessed, would be former Defence Minister-turned-Prime Minister Harold Saxon. But the Drums seemed to like it.


Ianto had heard them consistently since he was only a boy of eight years old. Well, if he remembered correctly, and thanks to his literally perfect memory, he did. The only thing that Ianto did not remember was his time in his mother's womb. The minute Ianto Jones took his first breath and let out an ear-piercing wail, he remembered everything. Sometimes, he found it a gift, other times, he thought it a curse. The sound he heard since he was born was not consistent till he turned eight years old. Before that, it would go away for a period of time, and then would reappear. Each time it came back it would be there for a longer time, and be gone for even shorter. The day he turned eight years of age, it came back, and never went away. Oh sure, it would be quieter at points, and painfully loud at others, but it would never go away. It would always be there, that sound in his ears, those four beat drums.

Da-da-da-dum, da-da-da-dum…

That constant drumbeat, always four beats, always there never stopping. He never told anyone, except his Mam, anything to do with drums upset her. Lucy Jones was never a very stable woman, and from what he remembered his father, whoever he was, was never in his life, even on the day he was born. The only hint he had towards the identity of the man who helped conceive him, was the name on his birth certificate, and even that was not much help, given as it was only a first name, and no last name. Harold, a common name that he had little to no hope of finding the specific person that it belonged to. That did not mean he did not try to find his birth father, oh god no, he tried. He would be an idiot if he didn't attempt to, and if there was one thing (he had a few) that he could barely stand, it was idiots. He did try to look for his biological father, and he used everything he could to try and find the elusive man. He even used the internet, hacking into secure governmental files to try to even get a glimpse of him, thinking that his Tad might be a secret government agent. Ianto was amazing with technology, more so than he ever let anyone realize. He could hack into almost anything by the age of fifteen, and at seventeen years old he created something he called a sonic probe, with which he could unlock almost any door and hack into any piece of equipment, and it could shoot a laser out of it. He could scramble things, and create an almost deafening high pitched note, scan things, and multiple other functions. At first, it would not work on wood, but re-wiring the Nero-circuit and adding in a few lines of code, he fixed the problem.

He tried for years to find his father, but by the time he was nineteen, he had finding his father as a side-project. By that time Ianto had gained an addiction or an obsession, most would call it, to hacking, and had gained knowledge that most conspiracy nuts and journalists could only dream and drool over, and more. He was shocked to discover the existence of aliens, at first, but then he wasn't that surprised, after all, it explained things such as the UFO that crashed into the big ben, the aliens over London, and other strange things that happened around Britain. Then he Stumbled over the golden goose of information when he was looking over a report on the explosion at 10 Downing street; Torchwood. And oh, had he found juicy information. Thousands of artifacts they had found and catalogued in their Archives, the reports on Aliens that would send a grown man running, and devices that they had created out of salvaged Alien crafts and tech that had crashed to earth, or had been dug up. It was a goldmine, and Ianto should have known that Goldmines are rare, and come for a price. His price came up when Torchwood had discovered him. They had come to him after a month of him hacking his way through their servers and protocols, unaware, of course, that he had rifled his way through all the information they had in the time it took them to discover his hack then find where he lived. Within that time, his mother had passed away due to alcohol poisoning, and when they arrived, they gave him two choices;

Join them, and become an Archivist and Hacker.

Or if he didn't, nobody would find his Body, nor remembered he existed.

At the time, Ianto had almost laughed at the clichéd 'join or die' option, but had realized that they were completely and utterly serious with their threats. By the information he had gathered, he knew full well they could and would, do what they promised. Ianto was smart and quick enough to realize he had no way out of this situation, one he had gotten himself into. He realized that he could use his new position in Torchwood to his advantage, and try to find his father with their resources. He had two jobs at Torchwood. One, He was The Head Archivist, Two he was the leader of the main Retrieval and Task Team, after having Aced his physical fitness and fighting technique course. His files were deadlocked sealed, so to any outsiders that happened to pass by his file (anyone but Torchwood One and himself) he would seem like a Junior Archivist and Minor Field Agent. When he was 24 he met, (or rather ran into) a woman named Lisa Hallet. Despite popular belief, they were not in love, though they had tried dating, it did not work out. They had both agreed to be friends, but had eventually drifted apart when they realized that they were too different; Lisa believed Aliens needed to be controlled and locked up, while Ianto Believed that they deserved a chance and to leave a peaceful life.

When Ianto was 26 the invasion of the Cybermen happened. That day, Ianto had caught a glimpse of The Doctor, and the Drums raged with a sadistic glee, causing Ianto to have a headache the whole day, including the battle of Canary Warf. He had barely gotten out of there alive. When he did, he went straight back to his apartment and sent an e-mail straight way to the leader of Torchwood Three, Captain Jack Harkness, and sent a sincere apology from the last surviving member of Torchwood One, and Hacked into his servers, sending a direct message to him requesting a job. Of course, they attempted to Retcon him, but he had told them straight out that it didn't work. The only way that they could keep an eye on him was for the Captain to hire him, and so he did. Jack had spent over a year flirting with Ianto with only half of that being reciprocated before they ended up in a relationship. The moment Ianto had made the Torchwood Three team a cup of coffee; they accepted him with open arms, though the medic, Owen Harper, teased him often.

When Jack Had left After Abbadon so suddenly, the team expected Ianto to be mad, furious even. But Ianto barley blinked an eye, saying that he knew that Jack would be back soon, and that he was just looking for answers with The Doctor. They owed Jack that much at least. After all he did for them, and how many times he had died for them, they should not be made that he was doing something for himself for once.

That brought him to the present day.

Ianto had just been cleaning the hub while Owen worked in the medical bay when something on the TV caught his attention.

"_And here is the new Prime Minister, Harold Saxon, and his wife, Lucy Saxon."_

The man, Harold looked at the camera.

"_This Country is sick. This Country needs help. In fact,"_

Harold Saxon looked straight at the camera, a smirk on his face, and a challenge in his eyes.

"_I believe, what this Country really needs, is a Doctor."_

He then kissed his wife on the cheek, and walked down the jets steps.

Ianto stared at the television in shock, the cup sliding from his now lax grip and smashing on the floor. Ianto blinked, sure that he could not be seeing what he thought he saw; Lucy Saxon, looking straight at the screen, the spitting image of his mother, Lucy Jones, before she had started drinking.

Ianto would have disposed of the first thought his mind leapt to, if it were not for the fact that the names coincided with the miniscule amount of information he had gained in the search for his father when he was younger, and that the current Prime Minister looked somewhat like Ianto himself. Even the names matched his parents, and if there was one thing that Jack had drilled into every member of his team, there was no such thing as coincidences. Ianto rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. Of course his father would turn out to be the Prime Minister, despite him just being elected; he was the former Minister of Defense, still a politician. Ianto speed walked towards Jacks office, which he had taken over himself, as temporary Leader, as he was Jacks second in command. Picking up the phone on the desk after sitting in the chair that Ianto swore Jack had made a butt print in, and dialed the number he had learned off by heart, ignoring Owen who had walked into the office and sent him strange looks. He heard the ringing sounds that indicated the call had gone through and was being patched through straight to the Minister. He heard the click of the phone being picked up on the other end, and waited for the person to start talking.

"_PM Harold Saxon speaking, how may I brighten your day?_" The overly sarcastic comment, so much like his own dry humor, caused Ianto to crack a slight grin, before he replied in a professional tone of voice, keeping himself calm and collected.

"Hello, I am Ianto Jones of Torchwood Three. I am calling to ask you if I can make a privet appointment with yourself and your wife on an important and personal matter that concerns both of you, and possibly the future of your career." Ianto made sure his voice was soft and calm, as well as respectful as he could possibly make it. He tapped his hands on his desk in turn with the Drums beating in his head that seemed to be pleased. The four beats repeated themselves in his head, not loud, but not quiet either;

Tap-Tap-Tah-Tap, Tap-Tap-Tah-Tap.

"_Jones, was it?"_ The Prime Minister asked, a note in his voice that Ianto could not quite figure out.

"Yes Sir, Ianto Jones, current leader Of Torchwood Three. Head Archivist at Torchwood One as well as Leader of the Main Retrieval, Task, and Field Agent Team."

"_Well, Mister Jones of Torchwood Three, Former Head Archivist of Torchwood One, as you have clearly gone through a lot of trouble to contact me on my personal Mobile Phone, I think that your reason for making an appointment would have to be important. How about I send you a car to Roald Dal Plass In front of the water tower right at this moment, which will take you to the airport where you will be taken by helicopter to the valiant. Is that acceptable or would you like to wait for another time? It can be arranged, but I think at your earliest convenience would be preferable."_

Ianto blinked. The last thing he expected was to have his appointment right after he made the call. At the very least, he had expected to wait weeks, if not a couple of months until they made his appointment, let alone had it.

"Of course that is acceptable, right at this moment would work perfectly. I will just make sure my Team knows where I am going and I will be right out. Thank you very much Mister Saxon."

"_Not a problem Mister Jones. I will see you in an hour."_

Ianto smiled as he hung up the phone. He was finally going to meet his father. Not that the Prime Minister knew it at the time. After years of searching, his hard work was proven useful. Maybe his life was finally looking up.

Ianto looked up as a car stopped in front of him. The driver, dressed to the nines in an expensive Westwood suit, stepped out of the car and opened the door for him. At Ianto's slight hesitation the driver gave him a smile and gestured a leather gloved hand towards the open door.

"Mister Saxon is awaiting your arrival Mr. Jones, wasting time would not be in your best interests. Nothing to be scared about, after all, this isn't an old fashioned fairy tale, not like it has a good old fashioned villain." The lilting Irish voice sounded disappointed for a second, before he smiled, dark black hair glinting in the sunlight, and slightly large, dark eyes having a spark of something that made Ianto slightly uncomfortable.

Ianto nodded at the man, slightly unnerved, and stepped into the car.


End file.
